A heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) is an energy recovery heat exchanger that recovers heat from a hot gas stream. It produces steam that can be used in a process (cogeneration) or used to drive a steam turbine (combined cycle). Heat recovery steam generators generally comprise four major components—the economizer, the evaporator, the superheater and the water preheater. In particular, natural circulation HRSG's contain an evaporator heating surface, a drum, as well as piping to facilitate an appropriate circulation rate in the evaporator tubes. A once-through HRSG replaces the natural circulation components with the once-through evaporator and in doing so offers in-roads to higher plant efficiency and furthermore assists in prolonging the HRSG lifetime in the absence of a thick walled drum.
An example of a once-through evaporator heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) 100 is shown in the FIG. 1. In the FIG. 1, the HRSG comprises vertical heating surfaces in the form of a series of vertical parallel flow paths/tubes 104 and 108 (disposed between the duct walls 111) configured to absorb the required heat. In the HRSG 100, a working fluid (e.g., water) is transported to an inlet manifold 105 from a source 106. The working fluid is fed from the inlet manifold 105 to an inlet header 112 and then to a first heat exchanger 104, where it is heated by hot gases from a furnace (not shown) flowing in the horizontal direction. The hot gases heat tube sections 104 and 108 disposed between the duct walls 111. A portion of the heated working fluid is converted to a vapor and the mixture of the liquid and vaporous working fluid is transported to the outlet manifold 103 via the outlet header 113, from where it is transported to a mixer 102, where the vapor and liquid are mixed once again and distributed to a second heat exchanger 108. This separation of the vapor from the liquid working fluid is undesirable as it produces temperature gradients and efforts have to be undertaken to prevent it. To ensure that the vapor and the fluid from the heat exchanger 104 are well mixed, they are transported to a mixer 102, from which the two phase mixture (vapor and liquid) are transported to another second heat exchanger 108 where they are subjected to superheat conditions. The second heat exchanger 108 is used to overcome thermodynamic limitations. The vapor and liquid are then discharged to a collection vessel 109 from which they are then sent to a separator 110, prior to being used in power generation equipment (e.g., a turbine). The use of vertical heating surfaces thus has a number of design limitations.
In addition, there exists a gas-side temperature imbalance downstream of the heating surface as a direct result of the vertically arranged parallel tubes. These additional design considerations utilize additional engineering design and manufacturing, both of which are expensive. These additional features also necessitate periodic maintenance, which reduces time for the productive functioning of the plant and therefore result in losses in productivity. It is therefore desirable to overcome these drawbacks.